Stargate Sg1: Teal'c's accident through time
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: Sg1 goes to a planet called Lextar and they find writing on a wall that turns out to be a time machine.Teal'c takes an unexpected trip to the past.


**Stargate Sg-1: Teal'c's accident through time.**

At the SGC, Sg-1 prepares to go on a mission, to a planet called Lextar. Months before SG-5 had discovered, something incredible on the planet. Technology that was worth checking out. Landry had read the reports filed by SG-5 and had decided that this planet was worth exploring. Landry and Sg-1 are in the conference room discussing the mission to the planet. Landry looks at SG-1 and said, "Sg-1, I read Sg-5's mission reports of the planet and have decided that it's worth exploring."

Sam said, "We agree with you sir, the planet is worth exploring."

They all turn to look at Daniel, as he speaks.

Daniel said, "According to Sg-5, there's writing on there, that is worth looking at, and plus it's in ancient. I'd like to take a crack at it, and see what it say's."

Landry asked, "How long would you need to decode everything?"

Daniel said, "Um... A month or two."

Mitchell said, "The technology we find on the planet might help us in defeating the Ori."

Teal'c said, "Perhaps their's technology that can be used to defeat them. If not, maybe there's information we can use to help us".

Landry said, "The local population seems to be nice, and know more about the planet perhaps they can help u to decode the writing Doctor Jackson."

Daniel said, "Yes, that would be a great help to me."

Landry said, "Sg-1 you have a go, to explore that planet. Report back every hour, on your progress and becareful."

Mitchell said, "Yes sir.

Landry leaves the conference room and heads back to his office. Sg-1 look at each other and Mitchell said, "See you guys at the gate in 15 mins".

They all nod there heads, and leave the room. It takes them 10 mins to get ready, and they all meet up at the gate. The gate begins to move, and the chevrons get entered, and the wormhole gets established. Sg-1 then enters the gate, and comes out on the other side. They are greeted by the locals of the planet.

Local said, "Welcome to planet Lextar. My name is Seris.

Daniel steps forward and shakes his hand and said, "My name is Daniel Jackson and that's Teal'c, Samantha Carter, Vala Mal Doran, Colonel Mitchell. We are explorers."

Seris said, "Nice to meet u all."

Daniel said, "Can you take me to see the writings that are in ancient please. I'd like to start translating them."

Seris said, "Yes, right this way."

SG-1 follows Seris to the ancient writings. Daniel sees the writing, and begins working on decoding the writing. The rest of SG-1 begins to explore the area around there. Daniel translates a few lines and looks at Vala.

Daniel said, "Vala don't touch anything we don't know what things are yet, and for all we know, it may be traps."

Vala said, "I wasn't going to touch anything. Was just looking Daniel."

Daniel said, "Ok."

Sam looks at Daniel and said, "Daniel, have you learned anything so far about this place."

Daniel looks at Sam and said, "Yes I did actually. It says something about time travel and a device to time travel."

Teal'c looks at Daniel and said, "Where is this device located?"

Daniel continues to look at the wall, and translated what he sees by moving his fingers over each line. Seris disappeared, but no one noticed that he had disappeared.

Daniel said, "According to this, it's in this room. Doesn't say where exactly it is in, but it's here."

Mitchell said, "Does it say why it was build? Who built it, and why?

Daniel said, "According to this it was build 1000 years ago, and that their race was dying from a disease. This was their attempt to save there race."

Sam said, "A disease? Are you saying that we could be infected."

Daniel said, "No we are fine. They cured it."

Vala said, "So we are ok to travel back to Earth."

Daniel said, "Yes, we are ok to travel, back to Earth."

Teal'c leans up against the wall and fixes his shoes, Then accidently touches a button. A light covers him, and he disappears. Another light joins teal'c at the same time, and it disappears with him.

Daniel sees Teal'c and said, "Teal'c get off of there before... It's to Late... He's gone."

Sam said, "Gone where Daniel?"

Daniel said, "I don't know, give me a sec to read the information here".

Sam said, "Ok. Let me know when you know."

Daniel reads the writing and said, "Oh Oh,

Mitchell said, "Where did he end up? what year?"

Daniel said, "According to this, he went back in time 10 years ago, before we joined sg-1."

Sam said, "Are you saying, he trapped somewhere in time, and there no one that can help him return to our time?"

Daniel said, "Exactly! He is out there in our past, and has no one to help him. The question is, what day did he travel to?"

Sam asked, "Can you bring him back to this time frame?"

Daniel said, "I think so, but have to read everything that is written here and it could take months.

Mitchell looks at Daniel and said, "Then get on it and let us know when your ready to activate the device, and bring Teal'c back."

Daniel said, "Ok, I will when I have translated the wall."

Meanwhile 10 years earlier in the past, Teal'c reappears, and is shocked at where he is. Teal'c said, "where am I?"

Then a light appeared to him, and Teal'c recognized that light and waited for it to appear. It lands next to Teal'c and is in human form and looks back at Teal'c and said, "Welcome to the past Teal'c. I'm sorry this happened to you, l am an...

Teal'c turns to look at Seris and said, "You are Seris, A Ancient aren't you?"

Seris said, "Yes I am a Ancient.

Teal'c said, "Why did you not mention this to us before".

Seris said, "We can't interfere, but I was an outcast by the group, because Of what I had done with our own people".

Teal'c said, "You mean the disease? You created it?"

Seris said, "Helped actually?"

To be continued...


End file.
